A Witch's Tale
by Anarchipluvian Tears
Summary: All these years I thought my body was the one that was sick... now that I am going to die along with my child, I realize thats not true... (A look on Ellen's life after she took Viola's body) UNDER CONSTUCTION!
1. Chapter 1

**this is the prologue of my story... it makes no since yet, but it will later on in the story.**

* * *

I am an idiot to think taking her body would help. It wasn't my body that was sick. And now I see the people she loved as I burn at the stake. Even the love of my life stands front of me. As we stare into one another's eyes, I am forced to see his sadness, not for me, but for HER. My child screams for his mother from the cage he is in because he is MY child. My little boy will die because he is MY child. So as I say my last words I am forced to know... It wasn't my body that was sick it was...  
Areias do tempo  
Eu te ordeno parar  
Com este feitiço  
Eu voltar o relógio  
Voltar ao que era  
Antes que o tempo mudou o  
Retornar para últimos dias  
Eu desejo que este seja

* * *

** Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Blackness. All I see is blackness, it surrounds me, I gulfs me, it IS me.  
"Viola! What are you doing!?" A sudden rush of light surrounds me and I am back in my old body, but it has gotten bigger and I seem... Translucent? I then notice I am at Viola's house. There standing right next to me was Viola, no not Viola, me in Viola's body. She looked to be around 12 years old. She was at the very top branches of the tree that was right next to the house. Below was father, a little girl and two little boys.  
"I wanted to know what it was like to climb a tree." It was then that I remembered that day. It was the day that I met my love, Allen.  
"Get down from there! You going to get yourself killed!" Father yelled and the kids followed his example. Just as I started coming down everyone heard a cracking sound, then a snap. I am hanging from the tree now, with people yelling at me to do something but I can't hear them over my own heart beating, I remember wondering how I was going to get out of this situation. I start pulling myself up, but the branch breaks again and I am sent down into the tree. I was now about half way down with a broken ankle, I can't think straight threw all the pain. I start saying a spell to make the pain go away, but I hear a rustling down below. I look at where I herd the rustling, it was a boy about two years older than me.  
"Are you okay?" Is what he says as he hops over to me. I look at my ankle, it's bent the wrong way entirely.  
"My ankle is broken but I will live."  
He gaped at my ankle, he was at a lose for words. He turned around and popped his down to yell at father.  
"She alive! But her ankle is broken real bad!" He turned back to me and grabbed my waist.  
"We'll grab a letter! You kids just stay there!" I heard him yell. Allen turned back to me.  
"What were you thinking? You're always the one to talk people out of stuff like this. Why would you climb up here?"  
"I... I... I wanted to try it. I have never been able to do anything like this. Climbing to the top of a tree, falling from such a height, even breaking my ankle is something I never got to do before." I had answered truthfully. Something I couldn't do too often. He looked at me like I was crazy. He put out his hand.  
"We've never met before. My name is Allen, Allen Faer, and you would be?" I was hesitant at first, this guy seemed off, but he seemed genuine.  
"Viola, Viola Thorn." I grabbed his hand.  
"Nice to meet you Viola. I just wish they were under different circumstances... how's your ankle holding up?"  
"It's fine." I never was a talker now was I? That might be because I used to never had anyone around. They had abandoned me. Left me for dead.  
We sat up there in silence for what felt like an eternity, but it was only bout 15-20 minutes. Then a group came, got me down and took me to the hospital. I thought hat would be the last time I ever saw Allen because he moved to Germany the next day. I got in trouble for my recklessness and was told if I ever did anything half as stupid as that I would be ground till I was 18.  
Then I slowly faded to nothing...

* * *

**... This took longer than I expected... I know that this is kinda of making no since and I will probably never explain in the story so here's whats going on: She is sorta reliving her life/sorta jumping through time. Why? you will have to read to find out. R&R!**

**See you soon~**


	3. Chapter 3

As light returned to my sight I saw a 16 me sitting in the library with women brushing my hair, putting make-up on me, and chatting away about something. I am clearly not have fun and by the looks of it am in pain. Only when another chattering girl walks in the room with a black gown, diamond necklace, and a matching hair piece I remember this night. It was the Count's son's 18th birthday. All the girls bought such expensive gowns, but much like Cinderella, I thought I wouldn't be able to go, well, more like I wouldn't have to go. Then, some ladies at the library found out and that's how I ended up there.

"Viola, I found it!" Said the one with the dress, she raced over to me and showed me the dress. The girls working on me all stopped to look at the dress. After some squeals and some compliments they get me into another room with the dress to change.

I came out a few minutes later in the black dress it touched the floor slightly. It was strapless and hugged my chest and hips. It was truly beautiful, but my arm wasn't.

It had a scar that looked almost as if something had torn into my skin with intent to leave the mark of evil on it. They stared at me with shock.

"My dear child, where did you get such a terrible scar?" One said rushing over to look at it. "Do you remember when I went to the witch's house?" They nod, "Well, it happened at around that time. I was exploring and I saw a great big dog. It bit me, then a cat attacked it. The dog ran and the cat disappeared. I saw it a couple more times and I even see running around town now and then. Like its protecting me." I lie threw my teeth. All the same, they smile at the thought.

"Well then, why don't we find a way to cover that up?" She goes off to find something, another walks up to me a looks at my arm. "We could cover it up with some makeup... At least some what." She pulls me back to the chair where they work on me some more.

After about half an hour later do they say I am done. My long hair is pulled up into an unfinished bun with locks of wavy hair coming down my back. My arm is covered by makeup and a shawl so it's hard to see the marks. And I am finally ready to head off to the ball.

After another half an hour we all enter and separate they are all of talking to people or dancing but I just stand there, like the wall flower I am. I didn't want to be there, I remember thinking of sneaking off well nobody is looking. Then after 10 minutes I walk off to god knows where, I forgot where the exit is but I just don't care. Anything is better then listen to gossip and watch those people waltz for the tenth time in the last 30 minutes.

I walk through a door that leads outside to find myself in a garden filled with thorn bushes and a single rose bush guarded by two olive trees. I hated olive trees back then. I look up at the night sky, and see the stars and full moon. "It just like tonight when I first met you... Viola." I whisper to myself, as I recall that night.

All that it takes for me to be brought back to reality is a single note from a violin and I begin to look around, another note starts, and soon a song begins to play. I finally find the source of the song behind one of the olive trees.

The song came from a boy with with black hair playing a violin. As I walk toward him, he doesn't notice me, and by the time he does I am sitting by him with my eyes closed. He jumps away from me, making me laugh. When he notices that I am not any sort threat he sighs. "Sorry, I thought you were Mayella." I chuckl, recalling a girl looking for someone, he must have been him. "I can assure you, I am not Mayella." He sits next to me. "We'll then, who are you. I have never seen you around here." I think, should I tell him my name is Viola? It's not like I will ever see him again...

"My name is Ellan, and you-"

"Viola! Where are you?" It's one of the librarians. I look in the direction of her and back. He stood up, holding out his hand. "Come on, we had better be going." He pulled me up and we walked back to the ball room.

_**To be continued...**_

**I suck I know, but it was either this or no chapter until June. If you're like WTF?! Well guess what, I have testing and little to no time to write so I won't be uploading all of May :T so sorry in advanced.**

**See you (not so) soon~!**


	4. Chapter 4

We walked back into the ballroom to find it was the same as I left it, boring and uneventful. I began my walk back to the wall I stood at before when he stopped me. I turned to face him. "Why don't we dance a bit?" He smiled at me. "I've never learned how to dance." He pulled to the dance floor. "It's not that hard, just walk in a circle to the beat of the music."

He put my hand in his and the other around my waist. He then lead me through the basics of dancing. When I got the hang of it though he added spins and dips that made me dizzy. We twirled and whirled about, laughing and smiling all the while. We only stopped when we noticed the music had stopped. Then we heard clapping, and realized that everyone was staring at us. I blushed at all the attention and looked down. He chuckled at this, and pulled my head up and gave me a warm smile.

"Are you sure you've never danced before?" He asked. "I'm as sure about that as I am sure about my name." I replied. He looked at me and then replied. "Really? Because you said your name was Ellan and you answered that women when she was looking for a Viola." I blushed harder, why were men so observant? "I apologize, I did lie to you. My real name is Viola Thorn." His smile flattered when he heard my name, making me uneasy.

"Viola Thorn? As in, Viola that broke her ankle when she fell from one of the tallest trees in her little village?"

"Yes, but how do you know that?" He was about to answer when arms rapped around his waist and pulled away from me. The person to do so had a very loud dress on. It screamed pink, sparkle and puff. She was a blonde with great big curled pig tails. She was the one looking for him earlier. What was her name? Mayella!

"Sweetheart, what on earth are you doing with this no name? Come on, come dance with me!" God she looked annoying in her pink frilly dress and makeup that made her look like a clown. She sounded like an idiot with no common sense about how the real world works. Truly annoying. She pulled him away from me and attempted to dance with him even though he wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong sweetheart? You were dancing fine with the no name! Why won't you dance with me?!" She practically screamed at him. He pulled his arm out of her grip. "Because you won't leave me alone! All you ever do is take me away from my friends and family. Now let me go I don't want to dance with you." She looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I will have your friends and family over in a few days, but for now, why don't you come and dance with me." She started to pull him toward the dance floor again. This time he looked over to me with something in his eyes. To this day, I still have no idea what it was, but it called to me. Told me to get up and do something about this brat in her stupid, pink, frilly dress. So I did.

"Miss Mayella..." I started. She turned and glared at me.

"What?" She sounded very on edge.

"I...I don't think he wants to dance." Again talking was not my strong suit.

"Well, you think wrong!" She hissed back.

"But I just heard him say-"

"I don't give a damn what you heard him say! He wants to dance!" She was turning hostile.

This was starting to get annoying, like really annoying. So what do I do? What any other girl would do. I walked over to her and whispered a sleeping spell into her ear. She started yawning. Her eyes began trying to close. She sat down and looked at me. "What...did you...do to...me...?" And she was out like a light. I chuckled at her snoring, it was loud and then there was the way she sucked on her thumb.

When I look over at the boy, he is just staring at the two of us, dumbfounded. "There, now you don't have to worry about her, well at least for tonight." I walked over to him. "How...how did you do that?" I smiled and winked at him.

"Magic." I said as I stood to leave.

* * *

**...I am so sorry! I didn't mean to not post anything! But my hiatus is done and I am going to try to post a chapter at least once a month! Now why was I gone? I am no going to lie, I just didn't feel like it. Now my problem is, what should happen next? I really have just been jumping from place to place in this story and I kind of want to figure out what should happen next. Anyways, reviews make me happy, I love this story, sorry about the huge delay.**

**See you soon~!**


End file.
